Thank you for setting us free
by Burnbee
Summary: So, Mike gets an idea. what if the animatronics just want closure? Well, Mike figures out a way to give them closure. No slash, no cussing, may cause tears.


Mike was ready. he'd seen how they acted, he'd seen what they did, he'd seen the accident reports and was ready to help them. he double checked his bag to make sure he had everything. he nodded and headed for his night shift. Mike got to his office just in time. Bonnie dissapeared and Mike shook his head. he quickly pulled out one item and left it on Bonnie's prefured side with a little note that said **to Bonnie** on it. he could hear Bonnie coming down the hall and quickly closed his door. the rabbit tripped over the item.  
"ouch." Bonnie muttered softly. he looked down and saw a little gift bag, with a purple balloon. he tilted his head in confusion and picked it up. "to Bonnie?" Bonnie muttered. he shrugged slightly and carried it back to the party room, setting it down and staring at it confusedly. Mike smiled.  
"one down. three to go." Mike said. he could hear Chica in the kitchen, but went a head and placed her gift out side the door. he'd already placed Freddy's in the girls bathroom, since the bear oddly hid there often. he checked Pirate's cove and Foxy was glaring at the camera. Mike shivered slightly. "well aren't you a little ball of sunshine." Mike muttered. he heard Chica coming and quickly shut the door. Chica, being more careful then Bonnie, saw the bag before tripping.  
"huh? whats this?" Chica ask. she bent down, beside the little yellow balloon tied to the bag. "to Chica." Chica read. she smiled slightly and picked it up. she carried it to the party room.  
"I see you got one too. Nightguard must be playing a game or something." Bonnie huffed. Chica shrugged.  
"I think it's kinda sweet." Chica said. Bonnie huffed. Mike quickly readied Foxy's gift and closed the door, checking on him. Foxy came racing down the hall, but kidded to a stop seeing the present. he poked at the red balloon slightly and picked up the bag.  
"to Foxy?" Foxy ask. he decided he'd better take it to his cove. he sat on the stage, the curtain open for once, and stared at the bag.  
"one more to go." Mike smiled. Freddy suddenly came into the party room with a bag and a brown balloon.  
"I see you two got this as well... let's see if Foxy got one." Freddy said. they nodded and grabed their bags heading for the Pirate Cove. Mike watched them all gather on stage to look at their presents. the balloon's were loosely tied and Foxy's string was already around his hook when they got there.  
"ahoy lads and lass I see ye got it too." Foxy said in his thick accent. they nodded. "well then, shall we see what be in them?" Foxy ask. the others nodded again and slowly opened the bags. they were each surprized. Foxy had a little toy pirate boat, Bonnie had a little purple and blue bouncy ball, Chica had a childs baking kit, and Freddy a little stuffed teddy bear.  
"h-how did he know?" Freddy ask softly. these were toys the children had once had before they'd been murdered. they were their favorite toys. Mike had done a lot of digging to find them, three weeks worth of digging, but it was worth it.  
"ma-maybe he killed us?" Chica ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"no, I remember who killed us." Foxy said. "s'not 'im I think." Foxy said.  
"but then how did he know?" Freddy ask.  
"maybe it's a peace offering." Bonnie said. they each clutched their items and their balloons.  
"should we thank 'im?" Foxy ask. they all turned to the camera. Mike soomed in to see their facial expressions, making sure he hadn't screwed up, and nearly teared up at their saddness. Freddy suddenly nodded.  
"yes. we should." Freddy said. together, still clutching their items they all made their way to the security room. Mike watched them come towards him, figuring he deserved to be stuffed in a suit for making them so upset. they all looked at Mike, none brave enough to step forward. Foxy, deciding he needed to thank him. carefully sat his boat down and walked closer. Mike, hiding his fear well, faced Foxy. he was surprized when the Fox suddenly knelt down and hugged him tightly. Mike smiled slightly and hugged him back. eventually they all set their items down and hugged the guard. once they stepped back and Freddy nodded. "we wanted to thank you. even though we tried to kill you, you still helpped us. things shall be different from now on." Freddy said. Mike grined brightly.  
"I hope so and I hope you enjoy those." Mike smiled they all nodded and headed back to their places, each playing with their present. Mike smiled at them, and headed home for the night. when he returned the next night, the balloons were all gone, the animatronics were all smiling, the fowl oder was gone, and they didn't move. Mike smiled. "I'm glad to help guys." Mike smiled seing the little banner they did for him. there were four kids floating away with balloons and in the center it had a picture of Mike himself and it read :  
 **thank you for setting us free!**


End file.
